Peridot
by Ymile
Summary: Left in the darkness, the only shining light is the necklace around her throat. Sigyn dreams of Midgard, of friends and a mortal life. Until the day comes that Darcy Lewis' remembers her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Peridot

* * *

Silence.

Her only companion.

It had been her only companion for hundreds of years, she was unsure of how long. There was no sunlight to help her, only darkness. She hadn't seen another soul in centuries. But she only yearned for one. He never came.

Her hands were bound in front of her, the cuffs scratched from numerous attempts to break them. Feet chained to the rock wall. Mangled dark hair that once was as light as the sun, now hung in front of her face. Her lips were bloody and cracked. A layer of dirt laid on her skin. A dress that once had been green, now it was in tatters on her body. The only thing that remained pristine was the peridot stone that hung from her neck.

Some times she wondered how she came to be here. She had moments of insanity, how could one not when you were alone for hundreds of years in the darkness. But she knew. She could never forget.

Odin put her there.

In this endless imprisonment. This void.

All because she would not abandon her husband. The only man she loved. The only one since Odin killed their sons. All to torture him.

Loki.

Her sons. Narvi. Vali. Her heart broke just thinking about them. They had been such beautiful boys, taking after both their parents with dark hair and cool skin. They were her treasures. And Odin ripped it all away from her.

She supposed she should blame her husband, he incited this punishment for killing his brother. But she knew how cruel Balder really was. Had he not tried to take her, both before and after she was bound to her husband? He certainly regretted his actions when she had ripped out an eye. Not that it mattered since his mother's magic had fixed him right away.

He was dead now, and nothing could bring Balder back. But her husband's punishment was a punishment for them all. Odin turned Vali into a wolf, a vicious savage wolf, who ripped his brother Narvi to pieces. She's been forced to watch as this happened, and when Odin chopped off Vali's head. Odin took Narvi's intestines and bound Loki with them.

Her screaming was the loudest, until Odin silenced her with a swipe of his hand. Then the snake came.

A snake was one of Loki's animals, and here it was being used to torture him. The venom dripped slowly on him. Odin watched him suffer for a while, then turned to look at her form.

"Those who would try to ease Loki will suffer as he does."

He stared at her purposefully, then left. They all left. Until it was just her and Loki, who with every drip of venom shook the earth. She could not let him suffer. She still wept for their lost sons, and could not look upon Loki's chains without falling further into grief. There was a bowl upon the ground, she used it to catch the falling poison, easing her husband's pain.

Loki couldn't speak, but his eyes spoke louder than he ever could. Her arms shook with pain, and she eventually had to empty the bowl. Poison dripped on him once more and he shook the earth with his pain.

This was how Odin found her, catching the poison and trying to soothe Loki. Needless to say, her punishment was swift. Chained, bound, and thrown into a void of darkness. But not before Odin forced her to watch as he poured the bowl of poison over Loki's head. Loki had never screamed so loudly.

That hurt her more than the chains did.

Screaming had gotten her nowhere, she'd learned quickly enough that no one could hear. And even if they did, they would do nothing.

So she succumbed. She succumbed to the darkness and allowed herself to lose who she was. Moments came to her when it all flashed in her eyes, she would try to rip and claw at anything her bound hands could, but she eventually went back to the darkness.

Here she is now. In a moment of lucidity, she recalls that sometimes, she dreams of the realm of Midgard. The mortals worshipped them, but she only ever treated them as equals. It was here that she dreamt herself to the planet Earth.

She dreamt that she was a normal mortal, unaware of where her true mind was, of who she really was.

It was peaceful.

Of course, she didn't mean to actually transport herself there, if only with the double trick Loki taught her. But she still thought she only dreamt up these people. It was Midgard in it's present form, with it's primitive technology. The people she dreamt, this Erik and Jane, were the only relief she had. They spoke of the stars and of bridges, so familiar, yet not to her Midgardian form.

What did she call herself there? She recalled wandering down a library and pulling a withered book off the shelf, opening it to find a Mr. Darcy. The name was wonderful, so she kept it.

Darcy she became, for Sigyn was only a dream.

So Sigyn fell asleep.

* * *

Darcy woke up.

She always woke up more exhausted than when she fell asleep. Nothing she ever did helped it, so she chugged down the coffee and went on her day. Ever since the Battle of New York, Jane had been recruited by Shield to continue her work on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, or as it was known, the Bifrost. Darcy was with her only because Jane couldn't stand having anyone else with her. Living through the Destroyer and having been abandoned in Norway together solidified a bond that Fury couldn't force her to get rid off.

But after a few weeks of having Shield scientists and agents always near her and Fury breathing down her neck Jane snapped. There was a reason she had preferred to live in an isolated town in the middle of nowhere. She'd been alone working on this project before Darcy and Erik came, and now having all these people forcing themselves on the project was too much for Jane.

* * *

"Miss Foster, these calculations don't work with this machine-" said a Shield assistant.

"Well that's because they don't go in that machine you idiot."

Darcy looked up at Jane's words, it was Darcy's job to yell at the Shield employees because Jane didn't want to yell. But Jane losing her composure over a question they were asked daily was cause for concern. The assistant continued though, "Then which machine-"

"Am I supposed to do your job for you? Am I supposed to hold your hand? No! You are supposed to be competent enough to put numbers into a machine! But you can't even do that apparently. So why don't you do me a favor and leave before I push you_ into_ the machine?"

Jane was breathing hard and her eyes were blazing. Everyone had frozen in the lab while she had screamed and Darcy rushed forward. She pushed the idiot assistant and took hold of Jane's arm.

"Hey, why don't we take a break? Go to lunch? Come on."

She didn't meet any resistance when she pulled Jane out of the lab and out of the building. On the street Jane was taking deep breaths as they walked. Darcy ushered her into a small italian restaurant as Jane needed plenty of cheese and pasta.

As they waited for their food and Darcy played with her peridot necklace, Darcy asked, "So, any reason Hulk Jane decided to make an appearance?"

Jane's head had been laid on the table since they had sat down, and she raised it to look at Darcy. Her eyes glimmered with small tears and one had slipped out. Jane never cried, especially not in public, so it startled Darcy, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Her voice shook, "Everything. I can't-I can't work in there. I can't have people on me every second when I'm trying to concentrate. I can't stand _any_ of them! None of them know the first thing about astrology, they know less than you do."

"Don't go pointing any fingers now."

"It's just, I've wanted so badly to have people believe in what I'm doing, and instead people are using me as a means to a power. Fury only has me here because I refused to sign over any of my research. Did you know that them taking all my research in New Mexico really was theft? No legality whatsoever, and I threatened Fury with that in order to keep other scientists from my project." Jane wiped at her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm not surprised, Jane I have a political science major, it was obviously theft. Even with their claim of being good guys. If I could get my hands on Coulson I would rip his throat out. But apparently he's flying around on a big plane."

"What do you mean? Loki stabbed and killed Coulson, he's dead Darcy." Jane said confused.

"Nope." Her lips popped, "He's very alive. Took some hacking, but I managed to get to their level 8. Haven't gotten quite past that yet. You'd be surprised what Shield is hiding, it's all very clandestine."

Jane smiled, "That's quite a big word Darcy, sure you know what it means?"

"Hey, I have a degree now, that means adult words. I know exactly what it means. So shut your mouth. Open it to tell me more about you."

Jane's smile dropped, "I just, I wanted the world to take notice of what I was doing, what possibilities we could have. And now it's going to be another one of Shield's many secrets. I can't live with that."

* * *

Darcy knew they couldn't stay at Shield. Nothing would ever get done. So Darcy went into Stark Industries and managed to sneak her way into CEO Pepper Pott's office. Luckily, or unluckily, Tony Stark himself was with his lady love and she managed to get them to listen to her before she was kicked out.

"So I know you have no clue who I am-"

"No, you're the girl who tased Thor. Nice work."

Darcy was a little surprised, "Good to know I'm known for something noteworthy, but anyway, I guess you kind of know who I am, but my boss Jane-"

"Thor's girlfriend."

Pepper smacked Tony, "Shut up and let her talk."

"You know I physically cannot do that."

Pepper clamped a hand over his mouth and said, "Please continue Miss Lewis."

"My boss Jane, we are working for Shield right now on the Einstein-Rosen bridge, but there's too much pressure for Jane there. She's brilliant, but she needs her own space, and Shield is not giving her that. They want access to Asgard and have pushed her to the limit. It's been talked about in Shield that you're not too fond of Fury, so I came to you guys hoping that we could transfer over here."

Tony offered them space in his labs right away. Darcy was a little gobsmacked they agreed so quickly. She asked why and he said, "Eh, I miss point break, and hey, anything to screw Fury over is good in my books."

"So we can work here?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have some more people to talk science with. I've really only got Bruce, and he's my science bro, but I agitate him quite a bit and I need more people to terrorize. Plus, this way I can force Pepper to have more friends."

"I do have friends Tony."

"No, you're polite to people and cordial, you don't actually connect to other women for friendship. So I'm forcing friendship down your throat."

"I'm forcing you to shut your mouth."

Darcy stayed quiet only because she wasn't sure if she opened her mouth she'd say something she'd regret and then they'd be stuck at Shield. But she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness watching the two bicker, they were obviously in love. So why did she feel loss? Pepper turned back to Darcy, "Miss Lewis, please inform Miss Foster you are both welcome here."

She went back to the tiny apartment she and Jane shared and Jane nearly sobbed with relief. Then a giant grin grew on her face that nearly scared Darcy, but Jane picked up her phone and called Fury to scream that she quit. She hung up before he could respond.

"You realize they're going to send people over to get us right?" asked Darcy.

"That's why we need to get moving now."

They both threw clothes in suitcases and boxed what they could carry. They left behind a lot, but nothing that Shield would really want so they weren't too concerned. They had all Jane's research because she only ever kept paper records or records on her own personal equipment. Shield had nothing.

In Darcy's run down red car they sped through what they could of New York City traffic. They parked in Stark's ramp and carried their things into the building. Guards assisted them as they went up and they soon found themselves in the top floor of the tower, which had been completely remodeled since the battle. Pepper Potts was sitting drinking some wine when they appeared, she stood and greeted them.

"Tony is down in his workshop, but go ahead and put your things in the labs." She said as she smiled.

Jane nodded eagerly and went straight there with Darcy and Pepper trailing her. The labs were shiny and new, full of Stark equipment that was soon overtaken by Jane's equipment. Most of her larger equipment was still in New Mexico in Shield's possession, but Tony had access to whatever Jane needed, so she could remake what she needed. With Darcy's help of course.

While Jane was throwing herself into making the lab the way she wanted it, Darcy went over to Pepper and said, "So I know I didn't ask this, but we left the apartment Shield was having us live in and now we're kind of homeless. Is it possible we could stay here?"

Pepper informed her that she had thought of that earlier and had assigned the women two rooms in the apartments that were on the top floors. Darcy asked if she could take her things there and Pepper showed her the way. Jane didn't even notice them leave.

They were in the same hallway and Darcy dropped Jane's suitcase in her new blue room, she didn't look around too much because she wanted to put away her own things. Pepper showed her a room down the hall and Darcy dumped her suitcase on the floor before looking around. She nearly fell to the floor, instead she whirled around and grabbed Pepper in a big hug.

Darcy whispered, "It's so beautiful."

Pepper laughed, "Well I'm glad you like it so much. I liked decorating and it's only recently that I've been able to do as much as I like. Bruce was polite but declined to let me decorate and I decided to go ahead with other rooms. If you want to change the room at all feel free. I also want to show you the rest of this place."

"There's no way Jane will leave that lab for a while, so let's go."

Pepper showed her around and they stopped in the common area. The ceiling went up four floors with a balcony on each floor. The wall was a large window that looked over Manhattan with it's glittering buildings. Couches and chairs were scattered throughout the floor and the right wall was dominated by a large fireplace.

"This is such a cool place Pepper I can't even begin to thank you for allowing us to stay here." Darcy said.

"Think nothing of it, anything to get Tony to leave me alone is worth it."

"I really do want to thank you though. I don't know what would have happened if we had continued to be at Shield, I think Jane might have had an actual breakdown. Thank you."

"If you two are going to start making out wait a second I need to grab a camera." Tony's voice boomed from a balcony.

The two women looked up and stared at the man, who grinned at them.

"You know," Darcy said, "You're lucky you're to far away from me or I would have wrung your neck."

"Aw but my neck is my best park, it's where my voice lives."

"I think everyone would live if you didn't have your voice, relieved even. I'd be doing them a favor." Darcy replied.

Tony held a hand up to his chest in mock horror, "I am shocked and appalled Miss Lewis, at your tendency for violence and brutality."

"Get a little closer and I'll show you violence and brutality."

"Pepper! Why are you letting her talk to me like that? I thought you were supposed to defend me?"

She replied, "You recall that I only defend you when I choose, and I'm enjoying this. You did also invite her here so in reality this is your fault and I have no reason to defend you against something that is your own fault."

"I hate it when you use reason against me."

Darcy spoke, "Sorry to break up our love fest but I'm going to go check on Jane."

"Do you want me to show you the way back?" asked Pepper.

"No that's okay, I think I've got it."

"All right, I'll come check on you two around six, I'll deal with Tony."

"That sounds like a full time job."

"Trust me, it is."

* * *

Darcy wandered the hallways, she knew that the hallway where the labs were was white, but she couldn't find it. So she began opening doors, but all of the rooms inside were empty. With each empty space, Darcy's frustrations grew. She smacked another door to vent.

"Pardon me, Miss Lewis, but do you require assistance?"

Darcy jumped out of her skin at the unexpected british voice and she whirled around only to find no one.

"Hello Miss Lewis, I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark's AI. I run the home. Do you require assistance?"

"Um, yes? I'm trying to find the labs but I'm totally lost."

"If you'll look to your right, Miss Lewis, there is a screen with a map provided. If you like I can accompany you."

She was still a little confused, but went with it. What did she expect from being in Stark's home?

"That would be great, thanks."

"If you'll follow the radio noise, Miss Lewis."

Music began playing softly behind the walls to her left and she followed while fiddling with her peridot necklace, JARVIS chose a classical piece that Darcy could not name but enjoyed. He led her down three hallways and one flight of stairs before arriving at the labs.

"These are the labs Miss Lewis."

"Thanks a bunch JARVIS, you're awesome and the best thing Tony has created."

"Many thanks Miss Lewis, Miss Foster is just inside. If you should ever need my assistance again, just ask."

"Okay, again thank you."

"My pleasure."

Darcy went into the labs and found Jane dumping boxes of notes onto tables,

"You know, I'm the one who has to organize those."

Jane turned and said, "I'm glad you're here Darcy, I'm looking for my blue notebook. Where is it?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"The one with the calculations from March."

"Oh you mean the one with Thor written all over it? Probably at the bottom of that pile."

Jane glared at her before searching in the pile, finding what she needed. Jane flipped through it and asked, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, you. Come to your room and get unpacked."

"I can do that later."

Darcy huffed, "No, you're going to do it now. You need to unpack so we can figure out what we didn't grab, and you also need to thank Tony and Pepper. I have, but you need to too."

"I know and I was going to Darcy, and I'm going to come in a minute!"

Darcy gave her an incredulous look then yanked on her arm and dragged her out. Darcy had her unpacking soon and she retreated to her own room. She jumped onto her large bed and looked up at the four posts, curtains were tied to the posts so she undid them and they fell to block all the light. The darkness was a nice reprieve from all the stress of the day. She sighed and closed her eyes, not meaning to drift off.

* * *

Her wrists were still bleeding from the latest attempt at breaking her cuffs, but they were as strong as when they were first put on. Sigyn hung her head, but turned towards light coming from next to her. A bowl had appeared with one golden apple. It was the only thing she was given to eat, water came sparingly, but the apple was the only solid thing.

She tried to not eat it, but the hunger pangs and weakness made her. There were a few times it was forced down her throat but a dark figure, her guard perhaps, but the apple always was eaten. Sigyn stared at it then grabbed it. It nearly pulsated with magic, Idunn's magic. Sigyn remembered her dear friend when she saw the apple, and wondered if Idunn knew what had happened to her.

Perhaps not.

Sigyn bite into the flesh of the apple and let the golden juice stain her lips. It ran down her neck and dripped from her peridot jewel. She could feel the magic hum within her, and she tried to harness it. To no avail though. Odin was careful about that she knew. Not a drop of magic was at her use.

It made her wonder about the fate of her husband. Odin had visited her only a handful of times, but he taunted her with words that he was dead, that he had forgotten her, their sons. She didn't know what was the truth, but then again, he visited her when she was lucid and when she was not, so who even knew if he had actually been there?

She liked to think that Loki was alive, if he was surely he would have found her by now?

"I see you had no trouble consuming the apple this year."

Sigyn looked up at the man she hated most, Odin. He looked at her with contempt, took in her dirty form and thin limbs.

"You were once quite a beauty, I recall. It seemed no wonder you caught Loki's eye. I doubt he would look twice at you now."

Her throat was dry from misuse, but she cracked out, "I doubt he would let you live if he knew what you had done."

Odin gave her a hard look, "In fact, Loki does know. He's known for centuries and done nothing. He has a new woman, one who is far smarter and more powerful than you ever were."

His stinging words brought another story. One that would float through her mind with the others, leaving her wondering what was the truth and what was a lie.

"If he does, then why am I still here?"

"You disobeyed your king."

"So I did for the man I love, yet you released Loki from his prison, and he killed your favorite son."

Silence, she wondered if he had left her, then his low voice spoke again, "Silly girl, Loki has been dead for centuries. The bowl of poison killed him."

Odin left her racking with new pain. She didn't know what was the truth. All of it hurt.

It only brought on a new scream of insanity.

* * *

Darcy jolted awake, her heart panging. She clutched her chest before being able to breath again. She felt as thought she had been told her brother was dead.

_What was his name? I have a brother?_

Darcy shook her head, of course she had a brother, David. Why would she think she didn't? She couldn't remember the last time she spoke with him, what with him still deployed.

So she got out of bed and changed into a fresh shirt. After making sure her necklace was tucked away, she left her room and checked Jane's empty room, until she heard a booming voice coming from the direction of the common area Pepper had shown her earlier. She followed the voice and found Jane sitting with Thor, listening to him talk about the last mission he had come from. Darcy lunged at his back and practically choked him with her arms.

"Thor! How dare you only chat with Jane. I'm highly offended."

He turned his head and smiled at her good-naturedly, "Hello Darcy, I did not know where you two were. You weren't at Shield and I was told Jane was here. She was telling me you now reside here."

She let go and said, "Yup, which means you are here now too, big guy. I hope Pepper does't mind though."

Jane said, "She doesn't. It was kind of hard to miss Thor running around looking for me. She said he can stay in my room."

"I hope my walls are soundproof."

Jane blushed red, "Darcy!"

"What? I'm just hoping they are!"

Thor didn't say a word as he watched the two squabble. He stared at Darcy as she smiled and couldn't help but think he was seeing the twin of Sigyn. Maybe even Sigyn herself. But that was ridiculous as she was dead and Darcy was only a mortal. Not a trace of magic on her. Perhaps it was only wishful thinking, but even if Sigyn were alive, would she have prevented Loki? How would she have reacted to his death, to Friggas?

Again, just what ifs'.

* * *

Loki crept through his mother's gardens to the hidden chamber beneath, posing as Odin had proven difficult as the god himself kept slipping in and out of the Odinsleep. When he was awake he would rage and lash out, but each time Loki dampened it until he was weak and would fall into the Odinsleep again. But the last time he was awake Odin stared long and hard at him. He spoke, "It's a shame I didn't keep you chained to that rock. Perhaps you would still be there now."

He knew of the rock. He'd never forget it. He had been chained to it after he killed Balder. His children ripped apart and used as his chains, that damned snake dripping it's venom onto his bare body. Racking pain that seemed to last for centuries. His only reprieve was when she held the bowl to stop the poison.

Her.

Sweet Sigyn.

Defying Odin and trying to ease his pain, all for naught when Odin found her and sent her straight to the darkness. Straight to Hel. Loki had tried for centuries to search for her soul, even outside of Hel, but not a flicker, not a speck could be found.

It was the worst transgression Odin had ever committed against him. To find out he wasn't Odin's son was just the tip of the iceberg that brought him crumbling down.

Sometimes he dreamed that she was still alive, that she was only just out of reach. Each time he would wake with painful sobs. He could remember her golden hair, her blue eyes, the way they sparkled with mischief.

She was the only thing that was grounding in his madness. When Thanos had tortured him, he remembered her. The way she played with their sons, how she ate, the way she played with her necklace, how soft her lips were. But Thanos used those memories, used them to make her dead and tortured, or worse, no longer wanting him and clinging to Thor.

Even when he was on Midgard, he could still feel her fingers on his arm, trying to pull him back.

Loki could have sworn he felt a pulse. But each time he turned she was not there. A ghost of his memories.

In his cells his mother would look at him with sadness, but once she had brought him a small peridot jeweled pendent, one he recognized. It held locks of Sigyn's hair, as well as their sons. He nearly wept. Instead he threw his bed.

Now here was Odin, daring to remind him of the last time he had seen his wife. It made him clench his fists and made him want to take a knife and cut Odin's throat. But he saw the gloating on Odin's face, no he would not give him that.

"As someone who is used to your cruelty now, it hardly matters that you remind me of things that remain in the past."

Odin sneered, "It appears you want to leave many things in the past, if that is so, then I shall leave it in the past."

He closed his eyes and slipped once more into the Odinsleep, leaving cryptic words for Loki. He didn't want Odin's words ringing in his head anymore, but once again, Odin had managed to make Loki hate him even more.

Loki stared at the man he once called father and pressed a hand to his forehead. He delved into Odin's mind, which was a dark place. He couldn't see what Odin was dreaming about, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Odin didn't dream. But there was something, a dark place that was humming with black magic.

He went towards it and heard tapping, as if someone was hitting a rock floor. The closer he got to it the louder it became, and with it were the whispering. One voice, jumping with words.

"No…none can…mgh…it's a hole…"

Was this one of the voices in Odin's head? He knew Odin was crazy, of course there were voices in his head. It was female though, and he could hear the uncertainty in the voice, "No, he can't touch that…it's not…NO, GO AWAY."

The scream blasted at him, more powerful than he had anticipated. He kept going towards the voice, eventually there was a rock tunnel. Odin's mind had it's own maze of tunnels, this one was the only one made of rock though. In a tiny room he saw a small figure, their head bowed towards their bent knees. Their hands were in between their legs laid flat on the floor, the tapping he had heard earlier was from them.

She twitched, he could see it was a woman now, dirty hair still covered her face. Loki could feel a familiar hum of magic pulsing from her, but before he could get any closer though, the chamber was gone and he was snapped back to his own mind.

"So there's something you wish to keep from me old man? Fine, keep your secrets. I'll just go ruin everything you've ever built."

So Loki left Odin to his sleep.

* * *

Thor ate with Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and his fellow Avengers. They all resided at Stark Tower, as Natasha, Clint, and Steve were all with Shield. They all had their own rooms of course. They would also join them for meals, a kind of team bonding as it was.

Clint and Tony always bickered, as they were now,

"Did you really have to shoot it with an arrow?"

"No, but it's fun."

"No, what's fun is shooting you with your own arrows and putting holes in your home."

"Oh please Stark, if one tiny hole is putting your panties in a twist then you really need to rethink your priorities."

"YOU SHOT A SPIDER WITH AN ARROW. THERE IS A HOLE IN MY WALL."

Clint spread his arms, "I hit it didn't I?"

"That's not the point!"

Pepper intervened, "Tony! The hole is the least of your concerns, need I remind you that we are still repairing and rebuilding the city? A hole in your wall is nothing. Besides, Clint will fix it, he promised."

"Aw Pepper, you weren't supposed to tell him I'd fix it. I wanted to keep bothering him."

Darcy piped up, "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances for that."

Tony pointed a finger at her, "I swear if you two team up to antagonize me there will be repercussions. Besides Darcy, you should team up with me."

"Uh no, I don't think anyone can handle the two of us scheming and I don't need to give Jane any more panic attacks. So no thanks."

Darcy picked up her empty plate and dumped it into the dishwasher. She cleaned up the kitchen because she couldn't stand food messes, she didn't need mold or the like near her food thank you very much. She may be iffy about her own messes, but food is sacred.

After plopping down on the soft couch she powered up her Nook and returned to her previous place while reading. She continued to ignore the loud bickering until a handful of potatoes landed on the couch next to her, then she got up to return to her own room. As she left Tony spotted her Nook,

"Hey, what'd I say about foreign technology i.e. anything that doesn't have my name on it doesn't belong here!"

"Shove it Tony I'm reading!"

These were her parting words before disappearing to her room, Darcy turned on her iPod stereo to blare music so it would drown out the voices of the others. Normally she'd be more social, but she wanted to finish her book. Glad for the big window in her room she didn't bother to turn on a light and laid down on her bed. The soothing sound of classical violins filled the space and allowed her to focus on the words.

After reading for a while she decided to get up and stretch, her arms were above her head when she doubled over in pain. Bone deep pain. Her arms and legs felt like they were being scraped down to the bone and she felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Darcy clutched at her stomach in agony and tried to call out but her voice choked with pain.

Darcy fell to the floor next to her bed and she struggled to grab onto the bed to attempt to pull herself up, but couldn't find purchase. She finally slumped to the ground and blacked out but not before hearing a British voice ask, "Miss Lewis, are you alright?"

* * *

Sigyn gasped awake to find Odin once again standing over her. She was on her side and she could feel a bruise forming on her stomach from where she had been kicked.

"Good to find that you're back. I'd thought my fool of a son had gotten too far. Tell me, how does it feel to know that Loki was so close and you couldn't even feel it?"

A low cry hummed in her throat and she bit back tears. It was what Odin wanted and she could at least keep that from him.

"You know girl, you have surprised me with how long you've lasted. I'd have thought you would have given up long ago."

"Maybe I can still hope."

"Maybe that's the only thing keeping you alive to let me torture you."

Sigyn looked up at him and smiled with mirth, "Of course I want to stay alive so you can torture me."

"You forget girl, you were inches from Loki, and he didn't save you. He doesn't care about you."

"I've had enough of your lies Odin. Your lies have driven me to insanity. I don't even know if I'm lucid right now, I won't believe any more of your lies!"

Odin waved his hand and an image appeared, "Is this a lie?"

The image was of Loki coming towards her, he looked older, older than she had ever dreamed. He had a curious look in his eyes, but before he got close, he was ripped away.

A scream tore through her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane held her head up by her hand as she sat next to Darcy's bed. The sheets were softer than a hospital's, which is to be expected when you're being treated in Tony Stark's medical bay. He needed his own medical wing after the events of the Battle and he was always untrusting of anyone he didn't know with his own health.

Darcy had been asleep for a week and never moved. Jane would think her dead if not for the subtle rising of Darcy's chest where her necklace rested. It somehow looked duller with Darcy asleep.

A light knock on the door turned Jane's attention from her friend to Pepper, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Anything new?"

"I thought her eyes twitched at one point. But nothing else."

"Well the doctor still doesn't know what's wrong with her, all of the tests have been negative."

"I know from the video Jarvis provided that she was holding her stomach, there wasn't anything they could find?"

Pepper sighed, "Without Darcy awake to tell us why she fell, there's not much they can find."

Jane's breath shuddered and she said, "I feel so helpless. This one time Darcy needs me and I can't do a thing."

Pepper rested a hand on Jane's shoulder and said, "There's nothing you can do, and I think Darcy would understand that. There's nothing anyone can seem to do. We've called on our best doctors but there's still nothing."

Another knock came from the door and the two women turned to see Thor.

"Hey Thor."

"Hello Jane, Pepper. Has there been anything?"

"No." sighed Jane. "And the doctors still can't find anything."

Thor went over to Darcy's side and looked down on her. He touched the side of her face and said, "I have heard your doctors say she is in a coma?"

"Technically, but they can't find a cause for it."

"Your coma is similar to the Odinsleep."

"The Odinsleep? What's that?" asked Jane.

"It is a time when Odin falls asleep to rejuvenate. Sometimes other powerful gods fall into such a sleep, I do not think Darcy is in such a sleep, but I feel that there is something that can be done from Asgard."

Pepper asked, "Asgard would send someone to help a mortal? Forgive me Thor but you have said that Odin holds no special love for mortals."

"I fear Odin has not been himself of late, but I can ask Eir if she will help."

Jane asked, "She was the one who examined me?"

"Indeed. She will help someone who is in need."

"But how will you get to Asgard?"

Thor replied, "I have learned of other ways to travel the universe other than the Bifrost. It is not as safe or easy, but it will get me to Asgard."

"When can you leave?"

"Immediately."

* * *

Loki could feel his illusion wavering and held his hand up to stop the courtesan in front of him.

"I must retire for the day, I will listen to more tomorrow."

He heaved himself out of the throne and walked with the guards around him to Odin's rooms. He left his guards outside and barred the door with magic before allowing the illusion to fall away. Loki looked in a mirror and saw his face more haggard than usual.

He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. It was hard on his magic and he knew he would soon fall into his own Odinsleep if he was not careful. He had done little things to unravel the carefully structured kingdom. Mischief and small chaos always amused him, but trying to bring down Asgard brought him nothing. It was almost annoying.

Loki knew he had been controlled when he went to Earth, that it's destruction was not something he wanted. He wanted to rule them yes, but the pure destruction was what Thanos wanted. When he posed as Odin he thought he had wanted to continue it, but now it was more tiring than he wanted.

What was the most surprising was how well he ruled, he made decisions that were not questioned. He could recall how others would whisper about Odin's decisions. And recently Loki found himself actually pondering over court matters rather than how he could start a war with another realm.

Perhaps he should release Odin.

Loki went to the hidden chamber where Odin slept and once again placed his hand on his forehead and delved into the maze of Odin's mind.

"You are foolish to invade my mind Loki."

Loki saw Odin reclining in a throne of his own mind. Armor gleaming and eyes glinting. But there was something strange about him. Loki had been in Odin's head a few times, and he never noticed anything wrong. But now he looked at Odin and saw something rather glaringly obvious that he cursed himself for not noticing earlier.

Odin's patch was on the wrong eye.

Loki narrowed his eyes and asked, "It would be foolish, but then again, it isn't your mind now is it."

"Hm? Well it took you long enough. I thought a trickster god could pick up on when their father had completely changed."

The Odin in front of him changed shape and was now a crow with red eyes. It spoke, "I have been here for so long and none of you fools have realized it."

"What are you?"

"What would be the fun in telling you that? Besides, I don't need a pest like you buzzing around in here."

And then Loki was blasted through the dark tunnels and came to a skidding halt on the rock. The crow landed next to his head.

"Perhaps you need some persuasion?"

* * *

Sigyn couldn't sleep. For some reason, something kept her from falling into the sweet escape. Odin had come to her more and more, and his cruel words never stopped. She had been kicked a few more times and she could still taste bloods on her lips from the last time.

Blood stained her clothes and her peridot jewel. There were times she could swear she could feel it pulsating, but figured it was only her imagining things. She heard some scuffling coming towards her and she scrambled towards a wall, certain she could hide herself.

Sigyn clutched her head tight when footsteps came near her, once they stopped she whispered, "Why can't I fall asleep?"

Odin answered, "Because I will not let you. I know when you sleep you go to Midgard. Don't think me a fool. I can sense when you're gone."

She began to shake and said, "So I will be denied sleep?"

"And more. Look upon me."

She peeked through her fingers to see Odin standing gripping Loki's hair, his face contorted in pain. She closed her eyes again and whispered, "You mean to torture me further?"

Loki knew not who this woman was, only that she cowered in front of the thing that consumed Odin's mind. He knew it possible to imprison someone in their own mind but one would be hard pressed to find someone imprisoned in someone else's mind. But it seemed he underestimated whatever this demon was that invaded Odin's mind.

He almost felt pity for Odin.

"And how, pray tell, would I torture her?"

The demon tugged on Loki's hair and said, "You of all people should know better to look beneath the surface, look beyond what you see."

So Loki looked.

And she cried out, "Just stop! I don't know what you want from me! Why can't you let me go?"

"Because you're too much fun my dear." said the demon.

She let out a tortured scream and began babbling, the same babbling Loki had heard the last time he was here. The demon let go of Loki's hair and he fell to the ground. "Go look."

So Loki stood and crept over to the woman who seemed to be trying to cave in on herself, she gripped her hair in front of her face and rocked back and forth. Loki knelt next to her and stretched a hand out. He only ghosted his fingers on her arm before she reeled back. He could see her wide eyes between her fingers and she whispered, "No. You're dead. You don't exist. I don't exist. Everything's wrong."

She continued babbling and Loki reached his hand out again and brushed her hair, this time she did not react. He gently pried her hands from her face but she moved them to clutch at her necklace. He didn't know what this demon wanted him to see, so he pushed her hair away from her face to find darting blue eyes and bloodied lips.

He couldn't breath once he saw her face, she didn't look at him but continued to mumble to herself. Loki whispered, "Sigyn..."

Why was he touching her? He wasn't real. Maybe she was so desperate for someone to touch her that she imagined the feeling. She shrunk more into herself and mumbled, "Make it stop."

"Sigyn, please Sigyn, it's me, it's Loki." His voice cracked with emotion.

But this was not Sigyn, this was a shell of who she used to be. Being imprisoned for years made her lose herself. But there was always a small part hidden away that tried to reach out.

She hesitantly lifted a hand towards his face and nearly recoiled when she connected with his skin. "No, you're not real."

"But I am," he said desperately, "Please Sigyn, I know you know I'm here."

Before she could say another word Loki was ripped from her and she let out a screech. She lunged towards them but the chains held her back. Odin flung Loki away and he was gone.

* * *

Loki found himself back in the chamber, but Odin was now awake. He stood over Loki and grabbed him. Loki tried to teleport away but found he was unable to do so. Odin dragged him back to his chambers and flung Loki on the ground. He kicked Loki and said, "You'll never see her again, because I have tired of her. You know that what you saw is all that remains of her? Her body wasted away long ago and only her spirit remains. Once I rid myself of her she will be gone forever."

"No, I will stop you. I know you are not Odin. As I can trap him, I can bring him out."

"Well I wish you luck on that, seeing as you won't be able to tell anyone what you know and your magic will be gone."

Odin grabbed his face and Loki was frozen. He could do nothing as Odin pulled out thread and needle and began to stitch his mouth shut.

"You have no idea how much joy this brings me, to sew your lying mouth shut. You should know how much Odin tries to break free all the time, that he can see everything I do and can do nothing."

He finished and Loki fell to the ground, agonizing pain at any twitch of his mouth and he couldn't even scream his pain. Odin crouched next to him and said, "I think a few hundred years in the cells will do you some good."

Odin called for the guards and they seized Loki. He was taken to the darkest cells and his torture began.

* * *

Thor arrived in Asgard and hurried to meet with his father. Odin was in his chambers and looked over at his son, he rose to greet him.

"Thor, my son, you have returned to us."

"Yes Father, but to seek out help from Eir."

"You are injured?"

"No, one of my friends is not well and I need Eir to help her."

Odin raised his eyebrows, "A mortal? Surely Eir won't wish to go to Midgard."

"I will ask her and see Father, but I do not see her refusing someone in need."

Odin said nothing then replied, "Then go to her Thor."

He was clearly dismissed, so Thor left his father, not surprised at the coolness, considering he had relented his tie to the throne.

In the hall he was met by the Lady Sif who looked troubled,

"Lady Sif, does my presence bring you pain?"

"No."

"Then tell me what distresses you as I go to meet with Eir."

They walked in silence for a moment before Sif began, "Thor, something happened."

"Is someone hurt? What is wrong?"

"Someone is hurt, and I don't think you'll like what I'm to tell you."

Thor halted before they entered the palace, "Speak frankly."

"Loki was found."

He let out a clipped laugh, "Impossible Sif, he died in my arms."

Sif raised her chin and stared at him, "No he did not Thor."

His voice cracked and he asked, "Where is Loki?"

"Your father had him confined to the darkest cells. And no one speaks of what is happening down there."

"Father did not send him to the old cells?"

Sif looked remorseful, "He did."

The old cells were from Asgard's more barbaric days, where the worst criminals were kept and tortured. But this torture was so much worse than anything, unspeakable acts were committed there, and the last time Loki was there, he had lost his family.

"You father visits him often Thor."

He still said nothing, so she said desperately, "Thor, you cannot let him know you know. No one knows Loki is alive, I know only because I saw them dragging Loki down. And-"

She halted in her words, and Thor implored her, "What, Sif?"

Sif hesitated.

Thor turned to his friend and said, "Please Sif, what is happening?"

"I saw guards dragging Loki down to the cells, he seemed frozen, as if enchanted. I didn't hear any gossip because Odin said nothing regarding his return. But Thor, when they were dragging Loki I saw his face."

She paused and he prompted, "What?"

"First tell me what you need from Eir."

He responded, "My friend Darcy has fallen into a coma and nothing can awaken her. I need Eir to help heal her."

Sif hesitated before saying, "Thor, your brother's mouth was sewn shut."

Silence rang through the space and she continued, "I know Loki has done many heinous things, but he seemed to redeem himself last you saw him, and he was in so much pain. No one should have their mouth sewn shut."

Thor remained silent, "Thor, let's go find Eir. Tell her of what you need first, then go find Loki. Do not give Odin any reason to think you know."

He still said nothing and they went to Eir. They presented themselves and Sif pinched Thor's arm until he gritted out, "Eir, I need your help. My friend Darcy has fallen into a coma. Nothing is healing her."

Eir asked, "Can she be brought here?"

"No, you know how the Allfather feels about mortals. I need you to return to Midgard with me."

"I will do as you ask, it seems odd how Odin feels, considering how he used to think of mortals quite well."

They left Eir and went to Thor's chambers, where he let out a long scream of rage. Sif let him while she waited and once he was quiet again she said, "Thor, I know Loki has done wrong in the past, but I do not feel the Allfather is doing right."

"I need to see Loki. Now."

Sif led Thor down to the cells. The guards said nothing as they passed, and there were no guards the further down they went. The two stood in front of a hall of closed doors and Sif went to one door. She quietly opened it to the dark room and entered with Thor close behind.

There was evidence that someone had been there, but the only soul in the room was a man chained to the wall. He was spread eagled against his chains and was hanging his head, he did not even twitch when the two entered.

Sif reached out a hand cautiously and touched his arm, "Loki?"

His head shot up and his green eyes widened at Thor and Sif. Loki's mouth was on full display with the tight bindings drawing fresh blood when he tried to move his lips. His clothes were blooded and his body was peppered with bruises. Sif turned to Thor, "Thor, help me get him down."

They quickly undid the chains and laid Loki on the ground, who grabbed onto Thor's arm and refused to let go. Thor took in his brother and his emaciated body, and he asked, though he knew Loki could not answer, "Who did this to you?"

Loki shook his head wildly and motioned to the door. Thor picked up his brother and Sif threw her cloak over him to hide his body. Sif ran ahead of Thor and unsheathed her sword. Before he got to her, she had taken care of the guards. They got on horses and rode to the path Thor had taken and they plunged into the portal.

* * *

Stark Tower was unusually quiet, perhaps due to the lack of missions, or more to the lack of a loud assistant. Jane refused to leave Darcy's side and Pepper would stay with her. Tony was frustrated with his experiments due to the lack of Pepper and would snap more often. It affected the moods of everyone and soon everyone just went quiet, tired of the squabbles.

Until Thor came crashing down on the roof with Sif and Loki in tow. Steve and Clint were primed and ready with their weapons and were at the roof in moments. They couldn't believe what they were looking at, Steve stepped forward, "Thor, what's happening? I thought you went to get a doctor?"

Thor replied, "I did, and she will be here shortly, but first, I have a heavy request of you all."

At this point the other Avengers were on the rooftop and had skeptical looks on their faces, Thor asked, "I need to keep Loki here, I fear something is gravely wrong."

"Yeah there is something gravely wrong," replied Clint, "You brought the man who tried to destroy the Earth right back here. Or have you forgotten what he did? To me? To everyone? No Thor."

"Please, I know this is a heavy request, especially of you, but I can't let him die. I can't."

Thor pulled off the cloak to reveal the gaunt man, he had curled into himself and his eyes darted around at them. Steve stared long and hard at Loki's mouth, tight thread still binding his lips.

"He can get help."

"Cap? No!"

"Barton, he will receive medical help. Until he is well, we will not do anything rash."

Clint looked ready to burst but instead his face became stony and he disappeared into the tower. Thor looked at Steve with hope, "I am most grateful Captain."

Steve looked troubled and said, "I can't speak for Shield or Earth, so remember Thor, once Loki is better, he will be dealt with."

* * *

"Can someone explain to me why my medical wing has become the local hospital?"

Stark stood in the doorway with Pepper watching as Sif and Thor tended to Loki, only one doctor had agreed to treat Loki and he was also treating Darcy until Eir arrived. The rooms were adjoined much to Jane and Pepper's displeasure, but it was still done.

Thor said, "Stark, it is only until he is better. Until such a time, my brother is not to be harmed. I do not think ill of Barton, but he should not be allowed near here."

Tony sighed and said, "I have to agree. As much as I don't like Loki, I won't let anything happen to him while he's injured."

His voice was heavy and Pepper gripped his hand. Pepper spoke, "Jarvis? Don't let Clint or Natasha into this room."

Stark asked, "Why Natasha?"

"Just trust me Tony."

"I will do as you say Miss Potts. The two will be barred from entering from any point."

Pepper didn't want to tell Tony what Natasha had confided in her and Jane while they watched over Darcy, that she was terrified of what had happened to Clint while under Loki's control. She wouldn't refuse what Clint would want or ask.

Loki had been stripped of his dirty rags and had been given a sponge bath, after he had been sedated. He had refused to let go of Thor and finally the doctor injected him with a sedative. He looked better without the dirt and blood, but it also revealed the extent of his injuries. Without Loki to tell them what had happened, they could only speculate.

"Stark, I appreciate your healer's help, but he will be unable to remove the thread on my brother's lips."

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that. Not everyday you see someone with their mouth sewn shut, but it is a vast improvement."

Pepper pinched Tony's arm, "Anyway, yeah Rick said he couldn't do anything about the thread, what's with that?"

"I fear the thread is enchanted, but I hope Eir will be able to remove it once she has tended to Darcy."

"Also, I thought you mentioned Loki was dead?"

Thor's brow furrowed, "I thought him dead, he perished in my arms, but my brother is a trickster. I cannot say I am surprised it was a lie."

"And how do you know this isn't another lie?" Tony asked.

Sif spoke, "You did not see where we found him."

"Okay so you don't think reindeer games is lying, that doesn't mean we can trust him."

"I would not expect you to," spoke Thor, "but I will ask that you let him heal. Once he is better, we will speak."

Tony and Pepper left soon after, with Pepper returning to Darcy to look in on both her and Jane. Erik Selvig had joined them at the tower and never left Darcy's side, he asked, "Again I ask, why does that monster have to be so close?"

Pepper replied, "So we can care for both of them. It won't be for long, Thor said Eir will be here within the hour and then we can decide. For now though, no one is allowed in Loki's room."

Jane nodded then turned to Darcy to tuck her hair back.

* * *

I can't sleep I can't sleep I can't sleep I can't sleep why won't he let me sleep i can't sleep I can't sleep just let me sleep please let me go back i can't sleep i can't

* * *

Odin sat on his throne, he knew Eir was gone to tend to the pathetic frail mortal. He cared not, he could bring her back with force, but she didn't matter and wasn't needed then.

Some had noticed the hard change in him, but none dared to voice themselves. When Loki had been in disguise, he had been a good ruler, but now people noticed his cruel tendencies. Odin cursed himself for allowing Loki to get the better of him for that time, but now all was well. A guard burst in,

"My king, Thor and Sif have taken the prisoner."

"What!"

He stood from the throne and went with the guards to the old cells. It had been perfect, his own torturers could do as they wished with no one around and he could come and go as he pleased to inflict his own pain.

"How did he find out about the prisoner?" he yelled.

The guards flinched and one spoke, "It may have been Sif, my king, she was with him."

"And how could she have found out?"

"I am not certain, my king."

Odin let out a rage filled scream and he stormed to the Bifrost. Heimdall regarded his king,

"Where did they go?"

"Did who go, my king?"

"You know damn well who. They had to have come through here."

"No one has come through my king."

"Then you must have seen them leave through a pathway."

Heimdall shook his head, "No, my king. There are pathway's hidden to my eyes still."

Odin slammed a hand on the wall, Heimdall stared at his king and looked at the rage. His king had not always been so filled with hate, but that was before Baldr. He still remembered when Odin returned from the war with Jotunheim and even though he was missing an eye, he refused to be healed until the babe in his arms was tended to.

This was not the same man. That man would not have let his son fall into the abyss. That man would not have banished his son to Midgard powerless, would not have thrown his other son into the dungeons to be tortured.

Would not have let Frigga's death go unpunished.

* * *

"I can't sleep please let me sleep I just want to sleep."

"Shut up you half-wit."

She didn't know how long she had been there, without sleep, but now Odin stood before her. He looked angry. His golden eye burned with rage, it almost looked blue. Her own green eyes darted to his staff, which shook with his anger.

"You must be punished."

"Why." She whispered.

"Your fool of a husband has escaped me, he's much smarter than you, recruiting Thor to aid him, but no matter. Thor soon will pay as well as Loki. But first, let's start with Loki."

His foot swung and she blacked out.

* * *

Darcy shot up from the bed screaming. Eir, who had been looking her over, was startled and jumped back. Jane fell from her chair before getting up and shaking Darcy's shoulders.

"Darcy! Darcy! It's okay!"

But she wouldn't stop, she scratched at Jane and tried to pull out the IV's in her arms. Finally, Jane slapped her and she stopped screaming. Darcy looked at them with wide eyes and asked, "Where am I?"

"Stark's medical wing. You've been out for days. Are you all right?"

"I don't know, I just found out I've been asleep for days." She snarked back.

"Well at least we know you're fine. Do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?"

"I remember reading, but-"

"WHO IS SCREAMING?" yelled Stark.

"YOU ARE." Darcy yelled.

"GOOD YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"SHUT UP!" Jane screamed.

Tony shut his mouth and approached the bed, "So how is sleeping beauty?"

"Feeling irritated by all the constant buzzing around me."

"Are you implying I'm a bee? Because that means I have the power to kill."

"Your only power is your fat mouth which won't shut up."

"Offended yet I feel complimented."

"Get out get out get out!" Jane yelled as she pushed him out of the room. It was finally quiet and Darcy asked, "Do you know why I went out?"

"In the video feed, you seem to feel pain in your abdomen so we wondered if it was your appendix but you had yours removed to that can't be it."

Darcy rubbed her stomach, "I don't feel any pain now."

"Well you're still going to stay in here. This is Eir, she's been healing you."

The golden-haired goddess approached and Darcy thanked her, Eir left to attend to her other patient.

"So, I can't be the only reason she's here."

"Well at first, you were."

"I feel special."

"Thor went and asked for her, but be brought back more people than we thought he would."

"How do you mean?"

* * *

Eir reluctantly entered the room where the disgraced prince laid. His brother stood when she entered, "How is Darcy?"

"Awake, but not by my hand."

"All the same, you have my thanks. Can you help my brother?"

She didn't want to, for fear of Odin's wrath, but she was already there and didn't like to refuse help. Eir approached the bed and examined his injuries, some would heal easily with time, but the most pressing one was the thread in his lips.

Eir touched the thread and Loki unconsciously jerked, so she gently felt them for enchantments. She said to Thor, "I'm afraid I can do nothing about the threads. Only the one who put them there can remove them."

"Then Odin."

"I'm afraid so, my prince."

* * *

"He would never remove them."

Tony said, "Can you blame him? The guy nearly destroyed our planet and another planet from what I hear. I wouldn't either."

"You don't understand, this thread prohibits his magic and any way for him to get nourishment. He will starve."

"Good riddance then." Clint said.

"Clint! We can't just let a man die on our watch!" Steve said.

He replied, "Do you not recall what he did? To us, to me, to New York? He can die slowly and painfully."

* * *

"You're meaning to say there's a psychotic mass-murdering alien in the room next to me."

"Yes?"

"Move me, now!"

"We can't! You two have to be close so the doctors can treat you easily."

"No!"

"You'll just have to deal with it! I have to go talk to Thor, but I'll be back, okay?"

Darcy didn't reply and Jane sighed as she left. She was alone in the room and she picked at her IV. Darcy got out of bed and pulled the IV stand along with her to the bathroom. After using the facilities she stared into the mirror and looked at her light green eyes, they looked withdrawn. She had been sleeping for days, she shouldn't look as though she'd been on the run for weeks.

After braiding her hair back, she returned to the room and spared a look at the door. It was shut tight and she could hear muffled noises from outside, like shouting. Darcy opened the door to see Steve running into the room next to hers where Thor was yelling for assistance. She crept out into the hallway to peek inside the room to see Thor holding a struggling figure and Steve trying to help.

With a hand on the doorframe, she kept half her face behind the wall to let the doctor rush in with a scary looking needle. She certainly didn't want to be stuck with that and felt sorry for the man. Until Darcy realized that she must be looking at Loki and then she hoped the needle hit his bone.

Suddenly with a burst of strength, Loki threw off his brother and the captain. He leapt out of bed and made a dash for the door. Darcy let out a squeak and pushed herself back. The frantic man made it to the doorframe and looked around wildly for an escape and his green eyes landed on her. Her hands unconsciously went to grasp her necklace. Loki's stitched lips were the most gruesome thing she had ever seen and she backed away.

He froze and Darcy didn't know what to do, so she called for Thor. He crashed Loki into the ground and held him there but Loki didn't struggle, just continued to stare at her. He didn't flinch when the needle pierced his skin and he was injected with the sedative. Loki mumbled words at her but she couldn't understand him, and neither could Thor. Not with the thread on his lips.

She turned away from the men as they heaved the motionless Loki into the bed again, strapping him down again. Loki mumbled even while unconscious, and Thor froze when he heard Loki whisper his wife's name through the thread. He stared at his brother then went to Darcy's room, Jane had returned and had an arm around Darcy.

"Lady Darcy, I do not think it wise for you to stay in this room next to my brother any longer."

* * *

Odin twitched. He fought against the magic, but the Odinsleep made him weak, weaker than he'd ever been. Soon the magic would overtake him entirely, and it would reign over the nine realms.

Not it, _him_.

He would not let that happen.

How foolish he had been when the man had lived, to not see his true nature. Now he paid that price, he had for many years, ever since he thought that evil had died but instead had infected Odin.

He knew the only way to get him out would be to release her. Odin knew she had created a mortal version of herself on Midgard, if he could push her to the point where her entire being was on Midgard, he would have a chance.

This evil would not defeat him.


End file.
